Książka pamiątek/06
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek VI Cóż to pan bratu memu zrobiłeś? — w ustępie ogólniejszej rozmowy zapytała Maria Regina, gdy ją dnia tego przyszedłem odwiedzić. — Miał zostać u pana do wieczora, a wrócił rozstrojony jak skrzypce po koncercie. — Czy on sam pani o niczym nie wspomniał? — Mówił o jakimś śpiewie... — I o przeszłości zapewne? — I o przeszłości trochę... ale powiedz mi pan, wszakże to Helusia śpiewała? — Tak jest, pani, taż sama Helusia, która zbyt długo pamięta. — Doprawdy, chciałabym bardzo poznać tę dziewczynkę. — Od córki ślusarza do, Marii Reginy tak daleko... tak daleko, jak od dzisiaj do... kiedyś. — Nie zasłużyłam na to — odpowiedziała lekko zarumieniona i wstawszy ze swego miejsca zbliżyła się do grona innych gości swoich; po chwili jednak znowu stanęła przede mną, ale surowa, dumna, ze zmarszczonym czołem, z głosem niby powściągniętym, a rozkazującym. — Oto są — rzekła — dwa koncertowe bilety; niech jutro Helunia z matką lub ojcem swoim na poranku muzykalnym będzie — i gdy na nią patrzyłem, zdziwiony takim rozkazem — bo od Marii Reginy do córki ślusarza — przydała — jest nie dalej, wiedz pan o tym, jak od “tak chcę” do “tak jest”. Przyznam się, że nie umiałem zdać sobie sprawy, dlaczego nawiasowo rzucona uwaga względem towarzyskiego jedynie położenia tych dwóch kobiet mogła tak bardzo Marię Reginę obrazić; nie pojmowałem także owej niecierpliwości, z jaką chciała Helusię zobaczyć, a szczególniej nie pojmowałem półgniewnego, półszyderczego spojrzenia, które jej wyrazom towarzyszyło, ale bo też kto pojmie taką jak Maria Regina kobietą? Cóżkolwiek bądź, myśl przez nią narzucona zupełnie do mojej przystała myśli. Ze wszystkich pociech, ze wszystkich rozrywek muzyka jedynie przyjętą od Helusi być mogła. — Wszelkich dołożę starań, aby spełnieniem życzenia pani mimowolne moje zgładzić uchybienie — rzekłem więc, odbierając podane przez Marię Reginę bilety. — Nie wątpię o tym — rzuciła niedbale z tak dziwnym uśmiechem, że mi zostało po nim wrażenie jakby nie doczytanego w zajmującym liście wyrazu. Na ileż domysłów, na ileż wniosków tłumaczyłem sobie ten wyraz, wcześniej niż zwykle wracając do domu, a jak się czasem łajałem za zbytnią zarozumiałość!... a jaki czasem znowu nieszczęśliwy byłem... jaki śmieszny! Zaszedłem wprost do ogródka, bo wiedziałem, że o tej porze w nim się zwykle rodzina ślusarza zbierała. Helusię samą tylko zastałem, bo jej rodzice gdzieś w odwiedziny poszli. — Jaka szkoda, że nie ma pani Agnieszki — rzekłem siadając obok smutnej dziewczynki — właśnie przychodzę tutaj z ułożonym zamiarem i z prośbą do pań obydwóch, ale tymczasem naradźmy się choć we dwoje, panno Heleno. Helusia wzniosła na mnie długim zadumaniem spuszczone w dół oczy i niespokojność jakaś przez jej ciemne rzęsy mignęła. — Jutro — mówiłem dalej — ma być w pałacu Paca koncert przez najcelniejszych naszych lubowników muzyki wykonany; bądź na nim, panno Heleno! Przez chwilę jakby zdziwiona patrzyła mi w oczy. — Nie będę — rzekła na koniec wolnym, ale stanowczym głosem. — Porozumiejmy się lepiej... Ja, panno Heleno, ani bawić, ani rozrywać, ani nawet pocieszać cię nie chcę. — Dobrze pan robisz, bo i ja nie chcę... nie chcę niczego — powtórzyła z nagłą gwałtownością i ucichła, gdyż w tej namiętnej, a dziwnej organizacji cichość była niejako ostatnim, nigdy przed ludźmi nie domówionym wyrazem. — Źle mnie zrozumiałaś, panno Heleno — rzekłem jej na to — gdybyś wiedziała, jak od pierwszej z twym ojcem rozmowy uczciłem, uszanowałem świętość twojego żalu, to byś mię nigdy nie posądziła, że ci chcę dziecinnym bawidełkiem lub przymusowym zapomnieniem uwłaczać, ale są chwile, w których boleść upięknia się i wznosi, są wrażenia, które jej się należą koniecznie i do których ona tylko prawo i potrzebne wykształcenie dać może, dlatego też, panno Heleno, o muzyce ci wspomniałem. — Nie gniewaj się pan na mnie — przemówiła już zupełnie łagodnym głosem — kiedyś mi pan zaczął o zamiarach na dzień jutrzejszy wspominać, coś mię w sercu zabolało, bo widzisz, panie Ludwiku, ja miałam przeczucie, że jesteś tak dobrym jak... — i zatrzymała się — jak nim jesteś — skończyła po chwili — dlatego też twój postępek boleśnie mię zdziwił. — A teraz kiedyś mnie usprawiedliwiła, panno Heleno, to i wysłuchasz zapewne. — Nie, panie Ludwiku, nie pójdę nigdzie, bo mi tak jest najlepiej. — Mylisz się, panno Heleno, są chwile, w których ci lepiej nierównie, na przykład wczoraj, gdy rozmawiałaś z nami... — Jak to? alboż się panu zdaje, że ja zapomniałam Jej wtedy? — Och! bynajmniej, wtedy ja wiem, że o niej właśnie pamiętałaś najbardziej, ale powiedz mi, panno Heleno, czemu się o więcej chwil takich nie postarać? — Bo mnie się już o nic starać nie chce. Och! doprawdy, ja bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Była to po długim milczeniu pierwsza skarga Helusi; widać, że jej serce ufnością wezbrało na koniec i musiała z siebie te gorzkie słowa wyrzucić. Ja w pierwszej chwili uczułem jakąś wdzięczność, jakąś chęć podziękowania za to braterskie zwierzenie, ale głos mówiącej, przycichły, złamany prawie, tyle głębokiej boleści odbijał, że mię aż przeraziło jej odkrycie w takim młodym sercu. Jakkolwiek od pierwszego dnia zaraz o ciągłym smutku Helusi uprzedzony byłem, nigdy jednak nie wyobrażałem sobie nawet, żeby już zniszczeniem i wyczerpnięciem ślady swoje znaczył. Zatrwożyłem się jak lekarz, gdy na czerstwym ciele chorego, który mu się lekko tylko draśniętym wydawał, dostrzega plamki maleńkiej, gangreną lub zjadliwą obecnością trucizny grożącej. A przecież był to zwykły rzeczy porządek. Żywa bardzo wyobraźnia żywszym jeszcze wsparta uczuciem, pierwszy raz w rozbudzeniu swoim padła na przedmiot, który ją tylko żałobą i cierpieniem podsycił, ku niemu więc jak roślina ku słońcu wyłamała wszystkie gałązki swoje, ku niemu schyliła się w pokorze wszystkimi kwiatkami swoimi i więdła zwolna w cichości, bo słońce takie nie rozgrzewa, lecz pali, nie użyźnia, lecz zabija, jeśli co bądź w innym kierunku duszy nie pociągnie. Helusia innego kierunku w swoim życiu jednostajnym odebrać nie mogła; żadne zdarzenie, żaden obraz, żadna praca nawet nie zużyła na zewnątrz tych władz, które koniecznym oddziaływaniem na siebie złamać się wreszcie i zatruć musiały. Dobre natchnienie objawiło mi, że z pierwszą skargą głośniejszą nadeszła jakaś stanowcza chwila, w której albo się nałóg cierpienia głębiej w piersi zakorzeni i stosunki nasze jako powiernictwo ciągłych trosk oznaczą, albo też pod silniejszym uderzeniem do nowej myśli wszystkie siły tej bogatej natury się wzniosą i spotkanie nasze będzie słabszemu wsparciem, mocniejszemu pracą nadgrodzoną, dla obojga świętym przyjaźni uczuciem. Z najsumienniejszą więc stałością powstrzymałem pierwszego rozrzewnienia objaw i rzekłem spokojnie: — Gdyby tak było, jak ci się zdaje, że jest, panno Heleno, gdyby istotnie boleść twoja odjęła ci pragnienie chwil pełniejszych, piękniejszych, gdyby zobojętniła wszystkie wrażenia, które ci do serca wlewają więcej dobroci, więcej ukochania dla tego, co jest wzniosłe i szlachetne, gdybyś doprawdy bardzo nieszczęśliwą była, och! panno Heleno, ja sam najpierwszy radziłbym ci bawić się, rozrywać, zapominać co prędzej, bo złem i grzechem nieszczęście, ale ty przecież nieszczęśliwą nie jesteś. W poczciwym domu kochających rodziców wzrastasz, serce twoje tak bogate miłością, że może aż uwielbić kochając, a twoja przeszłość cała z dobrych tylko złożona wspomnień. Pamiętasz niezawodnie, jak raz po razu dowiadywałaś się o czymś zajmującym, poznawałaś coś pięknego, brałaś w duszę swoją nowe pojęcie lub wysnuwałaś z niej pomysł nowy, na koniec spotkałaś wyższą ukształceniem kobietę, ta kobieta podzieliła się z tobą skarbami swoimi, wzajemną przyjaźnią objawiła ci szczęście wielkiego ukochania, oświeconym umysłem wsparła cię w rozwinięciu przyrodzonych zdolności, a na koniec umarła i taką żywą pamięć zostawiła ci po sobie, że ją masz w każdej chwili twego życia przytomną i żebyś nigdy za nic w świecie rozstać się z nią nie chciała. Wyobraź no sobie, panno Heleno, co by to było, gdybyś też od dzieciństwa wychowała się wśród swarów i brudu, gdybyś nigdy nie zaśpiewała z własnej myśli natchnionej piosnki, nigdy się nie ucieszyła słońcu lub trawce zielonej, nigdy nie zadumała nad tym, co jest tajemnicą w naturze, co wielkością Boga; gdyby śpiew twój był tylko odmiennym głosu gatunkiem, bezmyślnie po drugich powtarzanym, gdyby radość twoja była próżnością i tęschnotą za ładniejszą sukienką lub chusteczką jaskrawszą, gdyby wesołość twoja była tylko śmiechem hałaśliwym i pustym, cierpienie twoje gdyby tylko łzami się oznaczało za otrzymaną obelgę lub nie dojedzonym kawałkiem chleba i gdyby zgon jedynie ukochanej przez ciebie istoty, prócz kilku łkań i krzyków, żadnego w życiu twoim nie zostawił śladu; gdybyś czuła, że zapomnisz, i gdybyś kiedyś o tej, która ci nade wszystko drogą była, wiodła sobie obojętne rozmowy i sama się spostrzegła, że ci jej wspomnienie tak zupełnie z duszy uciekło, że ci się w żadnym zdarzeniu, w żadnym uczuciu serca nie odzywa. — Och, prawda, że to byłoby okropnie! — przerwała mi Helusia składając obie ręce jakby do modlitwy przeciw złego ducha widziadłom. — Masz słuszność, panno Heleno, to byłoby okropnie, bo to właśnie byłoby nieszczęściem. Nieszczęścia zużywają siłę człowieka, od nieszczęść czoło ze wstydu się chyli, a usta szatańskim śmiechem wykrzywiają. Niech cię twój biały anioł wiecznie przed nimi w skrzydła pamiątek otuli, bo to są pleśni zatrute, co na błotach wschodzą, to są chorobliwe ziarna, które ze złego w złym i złym się pienią, a twój smutek, panno Heleno, to skarb twój i świętość twoja. Nieszczęścia z ziemi od złych ludzi idą. Smutek twój z nieba i od Boga. Tobie nawet nie za umarłą tak tęschno. Dla wybranych Pańskich, dla serc czystych i żywo czujących śmierć ukochanych jest chwilą boleści wielkiej, straszliwej, ale nie może być nigdy całego życia zmartwieniem. Czy wiesz, panno Heleno, że przez tę chwilę oni na dalsze trwanie swoje tu na ziemi wradzają się do naszej istoty? Gdyby umarły nie zostawił po sobie nikogo, co by go uprzytomnił wspomnieniem, nikogo, co by imię jego zmięszał z czynami swoimi, co by miał pamięć jego jako natchnienie, przyczynę, dopełnienie wszystkich zdarzeń późniejszych, to by taki umarły drugą śmiercią umarł wśród ludzi i zostałaby mu tylko wieczność nieokreślona, nieznana. Lecz on odżywa ciągiem miłości naszej i on nie zginie, i nic nie zginie, póki my żyjemy, bo póki żyjemy, póty kochamy, a póki kochamy, póty wszystko ukochane trwa, prawdą i rzeczywistością jest. Umarli nasi trwają w nas; każde spełnione dobro, każde poczucie piękna, każda przez nas osiągnięta doskonałość ich doskonali, ich wznosi, ich wzbogaca, a ciąg żałoby naszej jest dalszym ciągiem zaczętej przez nich pracy, dalszym ciągiem ich cnót, ich myśli, ich duchowego życia. Ja takim stosunkiem, taką modlitwą nasz związek z umarłymi najlepiej pojmuję, a ja mam prawo mówić o tym, bo ja na dwóch już płakałem grobach, bo ja straciłem ojca i tak jak ty, panno Heleno, utraciłem młodego przyjaciela, z którym ze szkolnej ławki na świat patrząc nieznany mówiliśmy sobie zawsze: “Pójdziemy tam, zrobimy to, będziemy takimi.” Helusia słuchała mię z natężeniem, z uwagą i nie przerwała chwilowego milczenia. — Tobie smutno, panno Heleno, i zdaje ci się, że ciągle pierwszej straty swojej żałujesz, bo nie spostrzegłaś, że dawne to uczucie już się w inne rozwinęło uczucia. Dzisiaj smutek twój jest już tylko tęschnotą za tym wykształceniem, za tym życiem, które ci ukochana twoja objawiła; jest brakiem dalszego jego rozwinięcia, niepewnością, czy je w przyszłości otrzymasz, przejściem ducha twojego, póki tak nie zsilnieje, aby mógł i sobie wystarczyć, i drugich wspierać bogactwy swoimi? Smutek twojemu podobny to od Boga w człowieczeństwo nasze wstępuje, jest zdolnością, prawem, koniecznością natury naszej. Gdyby człowiekowi nie było danym smucić się, to by nie miał tylu łez do krwi swej wsączonych, ale on może, więc musi płakać, bo może, więc musi oddychać, bo może, więc musi widzieć, bo może, więc musi żyć, gdyż zawsze musi to, co może. Ale martwego cierpienia, płonnej boleści nie ma w prawie bożym, tylko się czasem zdarza w złości ludzkiej woli. Boleść święta, boleść z nieba idąca nie marnieje w czcze skargi, nie kamienieje w bezużyteczność, nie jest ani namiętnością, ani grzechem, ani złem żadnym; ona tylko między dobrem, co minęło, i między dobrem, co ma przyjść, kolebką dla ducha naszego zawisnęła. Z tej kolebki zawsze geniusz myśli lub anioł cnoty się wykołysze. Smutno było Mojżeszowi na puszczy, nim krzak cudu rozgorzał, smutno Chrystusowi w Ogrójcu, nim ludzkość męką swoją zbawił; smutno nam wszystkim, wysokim i drobnym, póki mamy w przeczuciu jakieś myśli nie wcielone, póki siły nie skierowane, póki nadzieje nie spełnione, póki czyny zamiarem jeszcze drzemiące. Tobie, panno Heleno, dziecku jeszcze wiekiem i postacią, może na przygotowanie jedynie innych, potężniejszych zdolności tak wielka zdolność cierpienia w samymi wstępie do życia wydzielona została. Powiedz, czy nigdy nie zadrżało ci serce objawem pięknej, wielkiej przyszłości? — Teraz już nie, dawniej czasem — odrzekła po chwili zastanowienia, w której zapewne badać samą siebie musiała. — Dawniej, przyznam się panu, że mi czasem dziwne obrazki przed oczyma stawały; widziałam się w postaci wszystkich osób lub istot, które mnie kiedykolwiek w bajkach powiastkach lub moich własnych wymysłach zajęły, a gdym z nią o tym mówiła, to ona mię nieraz w czoło pocałowała i nieraz z uśmiechem rzekła: “Oj! kiedyś ludzie, którzy dziś nawet nie wiedzą, czy żyjesz, zobaczą cię bardzo daleko przed sobą.” Lecz od jej śmierci nic mi już takiego do głowy nie przyszło; nie mogłam ani razu z własnej myśli zaśpiewać, nie opowiedziałam sobie samej żadnej powieści, w której by to, jak niegdyś, byłam albo królową, albo wróżką, albo ptaszkiem, albo kwiateczkiem, albo też taką jak ona piękną. Okropnie mi głucho i pusto. Przed chwilą, kiedy pana słuchałam, to mi było lżej na sercu; zdawało mi się, że żyję jak wtedy, ale teraz, ot teraz znów się boję, czy jak pan umilkniesz, ja ciągle będę wierzyła jego słowom, boję się, czy ja to dobrze i zupełnie uczuję, co pan o umarłych mówiłeś, och! bo prawda, panie Ludwiku, taki żal nie byłby nieszczęściem! I nie będzie, panno Heleno; przypomnimy sobie zawsze, że ci, którycheśmy ukochali, naszą pamięcią i naszym życiem żyją. Wtedy nie skalamy serc naszych bezcelowym rozkwileniem, nie zmarnujemy naszych myśli na ciągłe powtarzanie przeszłości, ale miłość, w której oni przez nas kochają, roztoczymy naokół po świecie i zbogacimy wszystkim, co piękne, dobre, szlachetne, ale myśl, w której oni przez nas pojmują, wypełnimy światłem, poznaniem, mądrością i będziemy, czym oni być chcieli, i w godne czyny przesnujemy dalszy wątek ich własnych wydarzeń. — Ach! pan mi ją zupełnie przypomina! — zawołała Helusia drżącym od wzruszenia głosem. — Ona często podobnych słów używała nawet, ona mi coś podobnego mówiła, gdy mię chciała do swojej śmierci przygotować; ona mi tu się zdaje teraz tak bliską, tak obecną! Och! mój Boże, mój Boże... chciałabym podziękować jej — i wyciągnęła ręce, i znów jak gdyby co pochwyciła w objęcia swoje, przycisnęła je mocno do piersi, a odetchnąwszy głęboko: — Dotychczas nikt o niej mówić ze mną nie chciał — rzekła z użaleniem — zdawało im się, że prędzej zapomnę. — Ja, panno Heleno, nie zbluźniłbym nigdy radą zapomnienia; zapomnienie jest najokropniejszą klątwą nicości. Bogdajby na wszelkie złe padło, ale nie na świętą przeszłość uczuć naszych, jednakże ludzie z najlepszymi chęciami pomylić się mogą. — Och! ja wiem o tym; rodzice mnie bardzo kochają, nie chcieli, żebym smutną była, ja także starałam się spokojną udawać i nigdy o niczym ani słówka nie wyrzekłam; a to mnie bardzo bolało, bardzo, gdyż dawniej ja się przed nikim z żadną myślą moją nie kryłam. Gdyby nie pan... kto wie, może to prawda, że serce z żalu pęka, ja często w nim taki ból czuję, jak gdyby mój smutek i wszystkie moje zmartwienia były wyraźnym jakimś stworzeniem, które by mi w sam środek piersi wpadło i rękami po wszystkich żyłach mię targało. Ja to naprawdę czuję, powiadam panu, ale teraz daleko mi lepiej — i znów odetchnęła pełnym swobody oddechem — teraz mogę, teraz będę o niej mówiła. Powiem panu wszystko, ale nie, nie wszystko, i ona mi wszystkiego nie powiedziała, ja się tylko domyśliłam, bo ją tak kochałam, że mi się zdało, jakobym w sobie miała jej duszę. — A jednak krótko byłyście z sobą. — Prawda, krótko i zapewne dlatego Bóg pozwolił, że ją tym więcej ukochałam. Ale bo też trzeba ją było widzieć i mnie znać do gruntu serca. To dziwna rzecz, jak ja, brzydka i nieukształcona, czułam zawsze potrzebę tego, co pięknym było, jak ja się do pięknego garnęłam, jak ja pięknie kochałam. W dzieciństwie, na przykład, pamiętam, że ile razy przy matce Zdrowaś Maria mówiłam, tyle razy odwracałam się od tego czarnego, nieładnego obrazka N. P. Częstochowskiej i zamykałam oczy, a kiedy mię matka pytała dlaczego, to jej odpowiadałam, że Pannę Marię dopiero wtedy widzę, kiedy mam oczy zamknięte, i że ta Panna Maria nierównie piękniejsza niż na malowanym obrazku, bo ma diamentową koronę, srebrną suknię, a jest taka biała i taka jasna, że się aż wszystkie gwiazdy ze wstydu przed nią chowają. Otóż kiedy pierwszy raz moją zmarłą ujrzałam, zdawało mi się, że to owa w dzieciństwie widywana Matka Boska; prawda, że nie miała korony i sukni srebrzystej, ale miała takie jasne włosy jak promienie, była taką białą jak światło dzienne. Siedziałam sobie właśnie na tej samej ławeczce, czas był bardzo pogodny, zaczęłam śpiewać coś, co mi na myśl przyszło. Wtem naprzeciwko drzwi gankowe się otworzyły i na ganku stanęła taka śliczna pani, że mi w pół słowa piosneczka się urwała. “Czemu nie śpiewasz, maleńka?” — rzekła do mnie tak dźwięcznie, jak gdyby sama najcudowniejszą piosnkę zanuciła. “Nie śpiewam, bo patrzeć wolę” — odpowiedziałam jej na to, lecz ona nie domyśliła się, dlaczego tak mówię, i znowu zapytała: “A cóż to widzisz, moje dziecię?” “Widzę anioła” — odpowiedziałam i wyciągnęłam ku niej obie ręce. Rozśmiała się i rzekła: “Och! toć zapewne żaden anioł nawet we śnie ci się nie pokazał, kiedyś tak bardzo teraz się omyliła.” “Przepraszam panią — z żywością odparłam — śniły mi się anioły bardzo często, ale jeszcześ nie takie piękne.” “Jeśli ci się śniły, to bez wątpienia słyszałaś ich głos tylko, lecz nie widziałaś postaci, i dlatego śpiewasz sama jak aniołek, lecz go rozeznać nie umiesz.” “Czy doprawdy? — z radością i zadziwieniem spytałam — czy doprawdy mój śpiew tak się pani spodobał, jak pani mnie spodobała?” “Doprawdy” — odpowiedziała mi i uśmiechnęła się znowu. “Ach! kiedy tak — zawołałam — to ja będę choćby do wieczora wszystkie moje śpiewała piosenki, a tylko, pani, na tym ganku zostań.” “Co za dziwne dziecko! — niby sama do siebie cichszym wymówiła głosem, ale ja dosłyszałam, bom patrzyła na jej usta. — No, wiesz co — rzekła potem głośniej — na ganku stać nie będę, ale zejdę do ciebie albo też ty poproś swej mamy, żeby ci do mnie przyjść pozwoliła.” — Bo to widzi pan, ona mię wzięła za bardzo małe dziecko. — Blisko dwa lata temu toć to panna Helena już dorosłą była osobą — z mimowolnym uśmiechem rzekłem. — Dorosłą osobą nie, ale też i dzieckiem, takim dzieckiem jak Karolek, jak na przykład inne, które widuję, dzieci, to siebie samej nigdy nie pamiętam. Zawsze robiłam, co chciałam, a rodzice nigdy mi nie zganili tego, co robiłam, i gdyby mnie dzisiaj rozweselić co mogło, to mi się zdaje, żebym sobie innych jak wtedy nie wymyślała zabawek, a rok temu i dwa lata temu, i najdawniej, o ile przypominam sobie, zawsze tak było. Więc też rozśmiałam się tylko, że mnie nieznajoma pani o pozwolenie do mamy odsyła, i co prędzej, nie czekając, by sama do mnie zeszła, pobiegłam do niej na górę. Z bliska i, w jej własnym pokoiku, który sobie tak ślicznie kwiatami i meblami ustroiła, jeszcze mi się prawie cudniejszą wydała. Chciałam ją w rękę pocałować, ale ona mi ją śpiesznie usunęła i niby trochę zakłopotana, ukłoniła mi się tylko. “Czy pani się gniewa na mnie?” — spytałam nieśmiało. “A to też dziwna rzecz, że mnie witają tymi samymi słowami, które ja powiedzieć chciałam, bo patrząc z okna, wzięłam panienkę za małe dziewięcioletnie dziecko i tak jak z dzieckiem rozmawiałam, a teraz...” “Och! teraz, jeśli się pani nie gniewa na mnie, to niech mi da swoją rękę do pocałowania.” Ona ręki nie dała, lecz mię uścisnęła tak szczerze, tak serdecznie jak siostra, a ja nieraz już wtedy do starszej siostry tęschniłam. Spytała się o moje imię, o mój wiek i znowu się zadziwiła, gdym jej powiedziała, że mam lat trzynaście, bo jej się zdawało potem, że przynajmniej ze siedmnaście mieć muszę. Od tego pierwszego spotkania już się najlepsza zaczęła znajomość. I ja tej kobiecie wszystko winnam!... I łzy się do oczu Helusi rzuciły, lecz tylko na jej długich rzęsach zawisły, a po twarzy nie spłynęły wcale. — Jaki pan dobry — rzekła — pan mi płakać nie przeszkadza. Mnie samemu zapłakać się chciało, bo gdym patrzył na nią, w tej chwili przyszła mi na myśl moja mała siostrzyczka, którą przed kilkunastu laty tak szklniącą od łez na ręku często nosiłem, a która później umarła, i wyobraziłem sobie, że to siostrzyczka druga do ukochania na ziemię zesłana, i ukochałem święcie, bratersko jak siostrę. — Żeby pan wiedział — mówiła mi znowu Helusia — jak ja się z nią uczyłam, jak czytywałam, jak ona mi tłumaczyła wszystko, och! gdzież tam, w żadnej książce nie napisano nigdy tylu pięknych rzeczy, ile mi ona ich powiedziała, dlatego też przy niej to ja daleko lepszą byłam. Wiedziałam, że jest chorą, mówiła mi nieraz o śmierci swojej, a mnie się zdawało, że ja taką mężną jestem, że choć się z nią rozłączę nawet, to odwagi nie stracę i będę ciągle postępowała według jej nauk, kształciła się według jej pamięci. A jednak ledwo mi jej zabrakło, już sobie rady dać nie mogłam; tak okropnie cierpiałam, że mi się wszystko w głowie pomięszało: nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to umierają ci, co są kochani, dlaczego człowiek, choć złego nie popełnił, tak wielkie przechodzi nieszczęścia? Ona mi to kiedyś tłumaczyła, ale ja sobie przypomnieć nie mogłam. Och! dziękuję, dziękuję panu, pan mi wiele przypomniałeś. Prawda, ja wiem, że nieszczęście jest grzechem ludzi i od ludzi nas spotyka, a Bóg dał zdolność cierpienia na to jedynie, żeby się ku doskonalszemu szczęściu kształcić, i cierpienie też wszelkie od Boga pochodzi; śmierć ukochanych jest cierpieniem, ale dlatego, by oni w nas potem żyli. Wszakże tak jest, panie Ludwiku? Ja dobrze zrozumiałam? Na odpowiedź uścisnąłem tylko jej rękę. — Och! jakżebym ja chciała teraz być coraz lepszą, coraz mędrszą, stawać się ciągle Nią! Biedna dziewczynka wzięła moje wyrażenie w jego dosłownym znaczeniu i uwierzyła w cudowne drugiej duszy we własną pierś wcielenie. Nie miałem odwagi filozoficznymi rozprawami przekonywać się o mylności tego sądu lub tłumaczyć jej abstrakcyjnie, jakie to na drodze rozumowej znaczenie mieć może; taki mistycyzm prawdziwego uczucia czyż nie do jednychże miał doprowadzić celów? — No, jakże, panno Heleno, a czy lubisz muzykę? — spytałem jej na końcu. Zamyśliła się trochę. — Ja sama nie wiem — odrzekła z niepewnością — prócz organów w kościele prawie nie słyszałam innej. Ona podobno bardzo pięknie grała i często mówiła nawet, że to będzie kiedyś jedyny sposób jej utrzymania, ale nie miała fortepianu, i widzi pan, muzyka przywodzi mi zawsze na myśl jej nieszczęście — a głos Helusi nad tym ostatnim wyrazem zatrzymał się trochę — nieszczęście, które nie z jej serca wyszło, ale które na jej serce źli ludzie rzucili. — Więc miej, panno Heleno, żal do złych ludzi, nie do muzyki, bo muzyka... — Och! pan mi o niej więcej powiedzieć nie możesz, jak ona powiedziała. Ja wiem, że drzewa grają, wody grają, gwiazdy grają i że świat cały jest pieśnią. Czasem, kiedy w ogródku bardzo jest cicho, to słucham z natężeniem i zdaje mi się nieraz, że coś słyszę, a potem mnie samej chce się śpiewać... lecz to dawniej tak bywało. — Dlaczegożbyś, panno Heleno, jutro nie miała się przekonać, jak też to inni podsłuchali tej pieśni, która się tobie tylko w największej cichości ogródka odzywa? — Małgosiu! Małgosiu! — dał się w tej chwili słyszeć głos pana ślusarza. Córka wyszła na przyjęcie rodziców. — Jutro — rzekła im — będzie śliczna w pałacu Paca muzyka, pan Ludwik bilety nam przyniósł, a ja pójdę z mamą. Pójdę — powtórzyła raz jeszcze widząc radośne obojga zadziwienie. Ojciec i matka uściskali ją serdecznie, nacieszyć się, nadziękować nie mogli mnie i jej, mnie za bilety, jej za ten przystęp chwilowej pociechy. Szczęśliwy, kto pod dachem poczciwych zamieszka!